1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a driving method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, or a manufacturing apparatus thereof. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a stack and a manufacturing method of a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible device in which a functional element such as a semiconductor element, a display element, or a light-emitting element is provided over a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter also referred to as a flexible substrate) has been developed. Typical examples of flexible devices include, as well as a lighting device and an image display device, a variety of semiconductor circuits each including a semiconductor element such as a transistor.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices as mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken.
Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (also referred to as EL elements) have features of the ease of being thinner and lighter, high speed response to input signals, and capability of DC low voltage driving and have been expected to be applied to light-emitting devices and display devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element or a transistor serving as a switching element is provided over a film substrate.